Making Plans
by jenson40
Summary: "'Cause I'm not easy to understand, but you know me like the back of your hand. I'm your girl and your my man, and we're makin' plans." Rory and Jess and making plans never went well together, but when you're raising a family its kinda necessary. A series of one shots following our favorite couple and raising a family in Stars Hollow. Future Literati. Some JavaJunkie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people! Ok so I'm new to Gilmore Girls fanfics, but I have read a bunch of them! And I love love love Literati, so yeah I had this sudden urge to write them happy, and with a family. I wanted to get this out before the revival so that way I wouldn't have pesky canon in the way. Most of these will be like in the same story line, but occasionally I'll do some in like an AU or they aren't related. So yeah I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sick Days

She had him wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. When he held his daughter for the first time, he was a goner and would never be able to return. He had refused to let her leave his arms after she had been brought to them no matter how much the doctor tried to persuade him. It took him months to let his wife move their perfect little girl from their room to the finished nursery. He didn't want to be parted because he loved this new family they had built. That's why Rory hadn't been surprised to have slept through the night even though their precious baby had been sick.

She had rolled over and noticed the lack of warmth from the side of the bed her husband usually occupied. However, while most women would have feared, Rory Gilmore-Mariano smiled slightly to herself, and pulled her body to the sitting position. She knew that Jess was with their sweet, precious baby who had gotten a bug from her four year old uncle and two year old aunt. Rory realized that Jess wouldn't go back to their room anytime soon, so she headed to him in the nursery.

Her hand had barely grasped the handle of the door when she heard her husband humming "Oh Miss Believer" to the sick six month old. She peeked into the room and saw Jess rocking the baby in his arms. He sat as close to the humidifier as possible, and had Jessica laying across his chest wrapped in a blanket. He noticed his wife enter and smiled up at her as she leaned against the changing table.

"I just got her down." He told her a glimmer in his eyes. When they had realized baby Jessica had a cold, it had taken all of Rory's might to get Jess to leave the house to go to work. He had been incredibly reluctant, and told Rory to call him every hour to update him on their daughter's health. Once he returned from Truncheon II, he had not let Jessica leave his sight. That made bedtime extremely hard.

Rory swiftly took the baby from his arms, and the look he gave her made it almost impossible to really put the baby in her crib. He didn't move from the rocking chair, and his wife scoffed almost too loudly when he grabbed a blanket and pillow to sleep in the wooden thing. "You'll get a crick in your neck." She said while moving to sit in his lap.

"I'm not leaving her. She's never been sick like this before." Jess wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Said woman nodded her head thinking to the hours of crying she had endured from the baby's stuffy nose and fever. She had been reluctant to tell her husband that JJ had thrown up, actually throw up not the normal spit up after a feeding. Rory reluctantly stood and looked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep, you should come too. Bring the baby, we'll both be with her." She whispered as Jess reached into the crib. He nodded, and she grabbed the humidifier. They headed back to their room, and while Rory actually got some sleep, the same could not be said for the doting father. He spent the whole night watching JJ, making sure she was perfectly fine.

 **XXX**

Jess chuckled as he watched Jessica flop back down onto her bed. He had heard his poor daughter go back and forth between the bathroom and her room for the entire night. She had finally been able to get some sleep around five that morning, and now at ten she did not have enough energy for anything.

The 16 year old's body sprawled over her bed in the oddest angle that didn't look in the least bit comfortable, but somehow was to Jessica Mariano. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, and her covers were half on half off. Her face kept trying to burrow deeper into her pillow that was shielding her from the light coming from the large window in her room.

The blue eyed girl reached for her phone that was, for some strange reason, under her pillow. She groaned noticing the time, and opened her texts to reply back to all of her friends who had been worried that she was gone from school. "Hi, Daddy." She said, meaning she had noticed Jess trying to lurk in the nonexistent shadows. The man stepped farther into the room, holding a plate of toast and a can of ginger ale.

"Good morning, Princess." He handed her the easy food. She grunted as she opened the ginger ale and took a long sip. Jess had suppress another chuckle as his daughter reminded her of him growing up. "How's the fever doing? This morning Lori had me take her temp four times to try and get out school." He referenced Jessica's rambunctious younger sister, Lorelai, who was very theatrical and against all aspects of school.

"I never want to move again. Can I have Ibuprofen?" She held her hand out waiting for the pain relievers. Jess nodded and handed her the two tablets. She thanked him, and slowly tried to stand so she could go downstairs to watch TV. Jess followed closely behind, and they were both greeted with the sight of Rory sitting with her computer working on her latest article on the couch with her coffee ever present.

"Good morning, Baby." She cooed to her oldest daughter. JJ grunted and flopped down next to her mother and cuddled up next to her. Jess smirked and looked to his wife.

"Thanks, Babe." He sarcastically responded to the comment not directed at him. Rory rolled her eyes and smiled while squeezing her daughter. She had tried to get Jess to head to work that morning, but like usual when either one of the girls was sick, he stayed by their bedside and was there at their beck and call. He too followed suit and sat down next to Rory and JJ.

The three of them sat together on the couch watching random episodes of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ and _The Office_. Eventually, Jessica dozed off while her parents continued to watch TV despite their daughter's misfortune. "I told you she would be fine. And if you keep sitting like that, you'll get a crick in your neck." Rory told Jess. He smiled at her and at their sleeping daughter.

"You told me that 16 years ago, and I was fine. I'll be fine again. And JJ is not fine, she's sick. She's sleeping with us tonight." He told her. Rory smiled, and before she could say anything else, her phone started ringing. Jess watched as her originally relaxed features turned into a slight frown. She hung up the phone with a thank you, and turned to her husband.

"Looks like Lori is sleeping with us tonight too. School just called, she's got was Jessica has." The dark haired man sighed and got up to go pick up his younger daughter from school. It was bad enough taking care of JJ when she was sick, but overdramatic Lori was another, annoying story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so here is the second one shot! It's a cute one! Well I'll let y'all get to reading! I would love to hear your feedback on what you think, and maybe even some constructive criticism. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Boys

"Daddy!" Lori called to her father as she sat eating her breakfast. Jessica was next to her reading, and little Ricky sat at his high chair moving around the cheerios in front of him. Jess turned to look at his youngest daughter, who had decided that today she wanted to look like Grandpa Luke with a backwards hat and flannel.

"Yes?" He questioned turning back to the dirty dishes that had to be done. Rory had left for her first day back at work since Ricky had been born. She had taken longer than most would, but she really missed her family and convinced Taylor to give her some extra time off.

"Can we play football today?" She questioned. Jess nearly snorted. Since he and Rory didn't think they were going to have any more kids, especially a boy, Jess had started to diversify the girls' different interests. He and Luke had gotten Sophie, Jessica, and Lori together to rough them up a bit and teach them how to play the game. Even Will had joined in, he never lost an opportunity to push around his sister.

"Sure, I'll call Grandpa to see if Sophie and Will are busy later. Sound good?" He looked at the eight year old who smiled brightly and nodded. He then looked to JJ who also nodded, but quickly returned to her book. Ricky then burped making the three forget about football while they laughed.

A few hours later, Lori and JJ had gone to school while Jess took Ricky with him to Truncheon II in Hartford. He would make sure that he was home before the girls so that way he could pick them up from Stars Hollow Elementary. Around noon he got a call from the girls' school. Panicking slightly he gingerly picked up his phone.

"Mariano." He said, and was surprised to be met with a calm greeting from the principle. "She what?" He exclaimed as the principal spoke. "Yeah, I'll, uh, I'll be there in 20." And then he grabbed Ricky and rushed out the door. Even though he had a baby in the back seat, Jess was pretty sure he broke like a thousand driving rules ever so carefully.

As he walked through the doors to the school, a receptionist pointed him back to the principal's office. He thanked her, and headed back to deal with his younger daughter. He knocked and waited for the 'come in.' He stepped into the office wondering what exactly he would see.

"Yes, hello Mr. Mariano." Before the woman could continue the conversation Jess butted in.

"You didn't call my wife, did you?" The principal shook her head in response. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because she went back to work today, and I told her I would have everything under control today." Mrs. Austen nodded in understanding and continued.

"Yes, well. I thought you should maybe hear the story from your daughter. Lori?" The woman prodded a sheepish looking Lori. She looked between her father and principal before looking at her giggling baby brother. She at least had something to fixate on besides her shoes.

"Thomas was making fun of me! 'Cause I was real excited about playing football with you and grandpa, and then he said that girls couldn't play football. Then I told him about powderpuff and he said that's not a real thing. But it is, you told me! So I hit 'im. And then he hit me back. Then I punched 'im. And then he called me a stupid girl, so I kicked him where you told me not to." Jess cringed. Man, his daughter was quite the spitfire. Though hearing her whole story, it took a lot for him not to praise her. She was right.

"We decided on some a few days detention, does that seem fair?" Mrs. Austen looked between father and daughter who both nodded quickly. "And we also thought best that Lori be sent home." Jess nodded again, and helped Lori put on her back pack.

"Thank you, Mrs. Austen. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." And then they walked out. After they were officially out of ear shot, Jess held out his hand. Lori looked at him quizzically.

"High five, kid. I taught you well. And don't tell Mommy, 'kay? And promise no more fights." Lori slapped his hand, and nodded quickly. "Come on, Grandpa's got a piece of pie with your name on it."

 **XXX**

No one besides Jess and Lori knew about the incident that day. They figured it was best that way, so they were now having a celebratory football game. Well, it was celebratory to Jess and Lori. They were playing tackle (how else would the girls really learn to play?) with Will as quarterback and Luke refereeing. Ricky was in his car seat on the porch asleep.

"I'm open!" JJ screamed at her aunt, who threw a near perfect spiral that JJ perfectly caught. Then she rushed towards the makeshift end zone. Suddenly, Lori came up and tackled her sister to the ground. Luke blew the whistle and they set for the next play.

Will threw to Jess who tried to run, but was stopped by his daughters and cousin. "Dog pile on Daddy!" Lori yelled. The kids then were all on top of the dark haired man. The Sophie tried to grab the football from Jess's clutches, and he maneuvered quickly sending JJ rolling into a large pile of leaves. Lori jumped in front of Will who was preparing to catch the ball, and intercepted it.

"Go Lori!" Luke shouted to his granddaughter. Jess stealthily moved around the other kids and started running towards the blue eyed eight year old. He scooped her up seconds before she reached the end zone, and swung her around in the air.

"Daddy! That's cheating!" She squealed. Jess chuckled, and placed her back on the ground before being tackled again by his older daughter. He went sprawling, and laughed heartily while his girls giggled. Sophie and Will quickly joined the antics, and they even pulled Luke in.

"Now, what do we have here?" They looked up to see Rory and Lorelai smiling down warmly at them. JJ and Lori quickly jumped up to hug their mom and grandma. Lori held up the football and threw it to her uncle.

"We're playin' football!" She smiled her toothy grin. Rory chuckled and looked to her dirt covered husband and daughters. She noticed her mother going to try and remove the dirt from Will's forehead who protested loudly.

"I can see. You guys keep playing, me and Grandma will order dinner." She told them. Rory and Lorelai then picked up Ricky and walked into the house. The two teams then started to huddle to create a game plan.

In the end, Lori had gotten the ball again, and yet again Jess had swept her up. But this time he kept her and started running to the opposite end zone. "Go Daddy!" Cheered JJ. He made it all the way to the end zone, and he joked with Lori for a few seconds on how that move was legal. They were yet again interrupted when Rory stepped out of the house.

"Jess? Why is Thomas Benson's mom calling me about a fight?" Lori looked at her father with wide eyes. Jess looked at his wife then to his daughter. He scooped up Lori, and started running the other way. "Hey! Jess!" Rory called towards the trouble makers.

"You can't prove anything!" Lori shouted over her father's shoulder. Rory watched them and laughed. She could have sworn she had girls, but they were apparently boys at heart. And she wouldn't change any of that. As the saying goes: girls will be boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Angst! Just an FYI to the people who actually read these things, I thought I would try my hand at some angst. So like most of these one shots are connected somehow, but this one is in no way connected to any of the others. It's just a thing I'm trying out, and won't be connected to any other one shots in this story. Ok, we good? Good.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

If I Die Young

Jessica sat in her old room looking out at the town that she had grown up in. It was officially Christmas break for the two older Mariano kids in college, and the girls had missed each other so much. Lori couldn't be home for Thanksgiving, and JJ couldn't come by the same weekend that Lori actually was free. It frustrated the two girls how their schedules never seemed align correctly with the others.

She placed her book down and stared at the phone sitting next to her. Even though the girls had had there ups and downs growing up, it was normal for sisters, they loved each other. They were best friends. "Hey, Lor!" JJ said into the phone. On the highway miles away from Stars Hollow, Lori picked up her own phone.

"Hey, hey." The younger Mariano replied. She didn't have the want or need to switch to the blue tooth speaker inside her car. She continued on the long road home to Stars Hollow that was as dead as could be for a highway at 10 o'clock on a Tuesday.

"What time are you getting home? Cause like Mom and Dad were wondering, and Ricky fell asleep in the middle of re-watching _Santa Clause is Comin' to Town_. Poor kid, he ain't got the insomnia thing down like we do. And I really want to watch _One Tree Hill_ , but you're not here to watch it with me so that's pointless. And I can't watch the _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ Christmas episodes without you, that's just messed up." Jessica babbled to her sister, who silently laughed in her car. They had lots and lots of catching up to do. Lori listened as JJ came up with told her of the random happenings in town that were totally _AFV_ worthy.

"Well, you'll have to show me the video when in get home. I got a few more hours, and remind me to dissuade Ricky to going to a faraway school, biggest mistake of my life!" Lori smiled at the thought of her brother going away from their parents, and the way that even in his old age Taylor somehow ran the town with an iron fist.

Jessica was about to respond when Jess stepped into her room. "Hey, Dad. I'm talking to Lori, she's got a few more hours." She told her namesake.

"You sure that she didn't waste a few by talking to you? It's almost midnight." He pointed to the electronic clock on her night stand. JJ gasped, they had been talking for almost two hours. She had never had that long of a conversation with her sister on the phone, and now they wouldn't have anything to talk about when she got home. Jess snatched the phone from his older daughter's hands and began talking to the younger one.

"Night, Lori. Me and Mom are going to bed, see you in the morning. Love you." Lori reciprocated the small talk, and then was quickly handed back to her sister. JJ talked a bit more about her upcoming job search, and Lori talked about her independent study on country music.

"Good Lord. Dad's gonna hate that. He's still mad at Grandpa for playing country in the diner, and getting us to like it." JJ laughed into the receiver. Lori laughed with her too, she remembered the countless, playful fights between the two men over what music to play in the diner. Grandpa always won.

"Yeah, I love that Miranda Lambert. And I of course love 'If I Die Young.' It's like the only song that country lovers and haters all enjoy. Besides Carrie Underwood." Lori told her sister, who nodded even though the other couldn't see it. "Oh, I gotta get gas… Man, I gotta cut the call short, sorry sis. I'll see you in the morning, go to sleep. Lord knows you need it."

"Aw, yeah you're right. Ok, well love you! See ya in the morning." JJ made fake kissy noises into the phone, causing both girls to giggle.

"Love you too, sissy. See ya." And the phone call ended with a click. As she pulled into the gas station, Lori blared her country music a bit louder, and got out to get gas. She smiled as she thought about seeing her sister again soon.

 **XXX**

It really annoyed Rory to get calls in the middle of the night. They usually were Taylor calling about some nonsense that he wanted the paper to cover. Being the editor of the Stars Hollow Gazette had seemed like a good job in hindsight, but with Taylor running all the activities and having different ideas for the paper that he didn't run, it made Rory rather frustrated.

"'Lo?" She answered still half asleep. When the voice on the other end wasn't Taylor, Rory sat up a bit straighter and was more awake.

"Is this Rory Gilmore-Mariano?" An authoritative voice asked on the other end. Rory's mind didn't usually work this early in the morning, but from her job in journalism she could tell by the way the man talked he was a police officer. It worried her beyond belief.

"This is she." Her voice didn't sound as sleepy anymore, but a bit more panicked. Next to her Jess stirred, and looked confusedly at the phone in her hands. She placed a finger to her lips to silence any questions.

"We are afraid to inform you, ma'am that your daughter, Lorelai Mariano, was in a car crash." Before the officer could continue, Rory jumped up and started talking quickly.

"What do you mean, in a car crash? No, no. She's fine right? Lori is fine!" She frantically paced the room, and at the words car crash Jess jumped up to stand next to his wife. There were tears in Rory's eyes as she thought of the outcomes.

"Ma'am, we regret to inform you that Lori died on impact. A semi driver fell asleep, and he lost control of the truck it…" At that point Rory wasn't listening. Jess had taken the phone from her hands, and listened to the officer while Rory sobbed into his shoulder.

"Thank you, officer." Jess said with a lump in his throat. Their daughter was dead. Lori was gone, and wasn't coming back. Rory sobbed louder, and threw herself onto their bed. Jess pulled her into his arms, and they sat like that for a while both crying for their lost daughter. At some point, Jessica and Ricky had heard the commotion and came running into the room.

"Mommy?" JJ asked, looking at her upset mother. Ricky pulled closely to his sister, who sat on the bed beside her crying parents. Rory couldn't get any words, out as she looked at her two living children.

"Lori, uh, she died tonight. A semi ran into her car." Jess finally got out what Rory couldn't. JJ looked between her parents as her eyes grew watery. Ricky stood in shock, he couldn't believe his _sister_ was dead.

"Oh my gosh!" JJ screamed, and fell into a crumpled mess. Her baby sister was dead. Lori, her best friend, wasn't coming home in the morning like she said she would. Rory grabbed her eldest and now only daughter, and they sat together crying on the bed while Jess hugged Ricky. At that point, Ricky had regained his composure, and the twelve year old started crying too.

Eventually the family, fell asleep in the large king bed. Neither Jess nor Rory wanted to let their living children go, from their sight or from their arms. They spent the rest of the night like that, and most of the day. They only left the room to get food and drinks. From that day forward the house was quiet except for the sobbing for a lost daughter and sister.

A day later, Jessica let her parents be, and decided it was time to tell the people of the town. She made Ricky go with her that way their parents would have a few hours to mourn for themselves. Since they hadn't left the house, and none of them were able to form a coherent sentence, even Lorelai and Luke didn't know that their granddaughter had died.

JJ and Ricky had shuffled into Luke's heavy shoulders, and tear tracks running down their faces. JJ's hair was mussed, and Ricky didn't wear a coat just an oversized sweatshirt. They were greeted with the, for once, sour smell of coffee. Coffee would never be the same again. Luke took one look at the two, and immediately dropped whatever he was doing and turned to his grandkids. "Lori died." JJ mumbled, and Luke stood in shock for a moment.

He walked to the phone, and spoke into it for a few seconds before turning back to the diner. "Everybody out! We've had a family tragedy." He yelled angrily at them. Jessica and Ricky sat down and looked towards their grandfather, who looked like he was about to lose it. After the people had left, the bell above the door rang again, and all three almost screamed at the person walking in that the diner was closed, but refrained when they saw it was Lorelai.

"Lori died!" Ricky cried. Lorelai looked from her husband to her granddaughter who had begun crying again. She hugged the girl, and her head shot up when she heard a sniffle coming from her husband. Luke took a seat next to the crying girl, and Lorelai next to him. Ricky plopped down onto a table across from them.

"Well, at least Patty and Babette will have heard by now. You don't need to go telling anyone else now." Lorelai tried to joke through her tears. Laughter had always been her thing, but now in such a somber time, it didn't seem to be working.

"You two can go upstairs and get situated before going back out again." Luke told them as he pulled the three of them into a hug. JJ nodded, and pulled Ricky with her upstairs to the dormant apartment. Lorelai looked on as they walked up, and her sobbing finally let loose. Grandmothers weren't supposed to outlive their granddaughters.

 **XXX**

It took a week to plan the funeral. It was held in the gazebo, and the entire town and then some had shown. Lori had been cremated, and her ashes were placed at the front. It had been cold, and some had wanted it in the church, but the gazebo had been Lori's favorite place. The town troubadour had put a little medley together for her, Lori had helped the troubadour write some songs, and had even performed with him occasionally.

The gazebo had been decked out in satin and roses upon Jessica's request. When they got some of Lori's belongings, her phone had been one of the first things JJ looked at. She nearly screamed when opened the music app to find that the last song that Lori had listened to had been "If I Die Young."

The day was blue, and it angered Rory that her daughter's funeral was bright. She believed that everything, even the sky, should be mourning her baby girl. The sky didn't deserve to look the same as her eyes had. Jess sat stoically next to his sobbing wife and daughter. Ricky tried to be as strong as possible, but even he couldn't keep it in.

Lori's boyfriend of four years was the first to speak. Parker had gone up to altar, a bundle of nerves and stood in front of the urn for a minute before getting down on one knee. He placed a ring next to his love's ashes, and if no one was crying at the beginning, they definitely didn't have any dry eyes anymore. "I'll love you forever." He told her, barely catching a sob.

Jessica and Jess had been chosen to do two separate eulogies. "I loved my sister. Now I know that's not an easy thing to say for most people, but my sister was my best friend. I remember when we were younger and shared a room in our little two bedroom house. Grandpa called it a lean two, and Mom called it a shack. We shared a full bed with the itchiest blanket ever, and we would get into so much trouble from staying up late and giggling. It reminded me of _Little House on the Prairie_ , I was Mary, she was Laura. We annoyed each other, sure, but every single time after we had a fight, we had this unspoken agreement that like no more than two hours later we were talking and laughing and watching TV together.

"We could talk about everything together. When we moved, and no longer shared a room, our late night conversations continued in my window seat. Actually, the uh, the night she died we had been up late talking on the phone. And she was telling me about her independent study on country music. And we laughed cause Dad hates the music, and she told me that her favorite song so far had been 'If I Die Young.' Ironic. That was the last song she listened to… Um. Yeah.

"My sister was a great person, and she didn't deserve to die this young. But I know that from the type of person that Lori was, she wouldn't want us to put our lives on hold for her. Sure she would be selfish and say, 'You better cry for me, but get on with your life. If you don't I'll haunt your ass like crazy.' And she did actually tell me that one time in high school. So, um, for Lori. Get on with your lives people." As she stepped down the steps, that was when JJ started her crying again. Jess stepped up, and led her to Rory's side then he went to the podium.

He had told some little anecdotes about his younger daughter, and it really surprised the people of Stars Hollow to see the man cry. He regained his composure, and continued talking about Lori and her rambunctious way of life. As he finished his speech, Rory ran up there and didn't even care that he wasn't done, she hugged him like he was her life line. The procession then followed the broken family as Ricky carried his sister's ashes to the lake.

They stood over top of the bridge, the same one that had been so much to the family. The troubadour sang "If I Die Young," and for once in his life Taylor didn't protest them for using the lake as Lori's final burial ground. Jessica played with the pearls around her neck while Rory took the ashes from Ricky's hands.

"I love you, Baby girl." She whispered, then spread the ashes along the width of the bridge. She returned to her husband's arms a blubbering mess, and pulled in her children. The four sat like that as the townsfolk slowly started to leave.

They were the only ones left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, wow. It's been a long time for this story hasn't it? Yeah, I may have like started a bunch of one shots and then never finished them… Oops. But I just had to get this one out before Halloween ended cause I was in the spirit. I also have been working hard on Gravity is a Bitch, and a new story I've been working on posting. I personally like to have a few chapters written before actually posting it. Ok well, sorry for the cheesy-ness factor of this one shot, and I also apologize for the more than likely errors you'll see. I still think this was pretty cute. Ok, enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Halloween

Trick-or-treating had always been instigated by Rory. Every year since JJ had been born, she would create some family costume and they would get candy as late as possible. One of Jess's personal favorites had been when JJ was one, and he was dressed as Danny, Rory as Sandy (after she had turned bad), and JJ had been the car: "Greased Lightning."

However, Rory's favorite had to be the year that Ricky was four. She had helped Lorelai make up costumes for everyone. JJ was the Wicked Witch of the West, Lori was Dorothy, Jess was the Wizard, Ricky had been Toto, and she had been Glinda the Good. That had been a good year that would always stay in the picture books.

Even some years the girls would pick the theme. Like the year that JJ had insisted on being the Flock from _Maximum Ride_. Or when Lori had wanted to go as the people from _Twilight_ (her parents still hated that year, and JJ acted like it never happened). There had been one case when Ricky was five that he wanted to go as superheroes, not even caring if they were from different companies. The family costume had always been a tradition.

That was why when Rory had said a week before Halloween that there wouldn't be a theme, Lori and Jessica had almost chocked on their coffee. Jess had actually looked up from the book he had been working on. And Ricky threw his bagel (he claimed it fell, but they all knew he had just wanted an excuse to throw his food). The girls had immediately looked at each other with _that_ look in their eyes. The one that always worried their parents when they saw the glimmer.

It didn't matter that they were sixteen and eighteen. They were going trick-or-treating with the rest of the town. It did help that they had an excuse with Ricky being so much younger. Also, whenever Jess was dressed all menacingly, Taylor never questioned why the Mariano girls were going trick-or-treating. And there was the fact that even the kids in high school still went out on Halloween; they weren't the only ones.

JJ had been holed up in her room all week, and it worried her parents greatly. She was usually the rambunctious one, planning pranks, walking around and talking too loud for Taylor's by laws, all the stuff that was normal of a teenager. Well, at least a teenager in Stars Hollow. She was never one to be inside all day, refusing to leave her room. That was what worried them the most.

They didn't even bat an eye when Lori had spent that week in her room as well. She was known for being in her room, alone, with her books. She was more like Jess when it came to that. Lori was like her father in more ways than one: mainly looks, monosyllabic tendencies, and refusal to participate in town activities. That's why they didn't really notice when her behavior didn't change.

Though on Halloween, both girls were acting extremely happy and jumpy. JJ had bounded down the stairs that morning happy and free with her lucky Halloween shirt on. She would be shadowing Jess at work that morning since she had never scheduled classes on that day. And Lori had come down wearing her Chilton uniform, but with very festive socks she normally would never be caught dead in. Rory had taken the lightened attitudes with gladness while Jess had been apprehensive.

He was even more apprehensive when JJ offered to drive to Truncheon. She never wanted to drive when she could avoid it. Especially, into a city like Hartford, or even New Haven. The fact that she had offered to drive also unsettled her equally enthused sister. That had not been part of their plan. Lori had been dropped off at Chilton, and Jess had tried to get the information out of his eldest, but her lips were sealed. She shook her head profusely while driving the rest of the way to Truncheon.

There had come a point in the day when he had called Rory, still worried about the girls' plans. "I don't like it." He had said when JJ had left to go arrange books. He heard his wife chuckle on the other end, and Jess couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"They're your daughters, what else would you expect?" She giggled while putting the finishing touches on the costume that she had been preparing for herself. She knew that her husband wouldn't see what hit him.

"I expected there to be some of you in them!" He exasperated and threw his pen down. They were supposed to be half and half, not two thirds and one third. Ever since they could walk, JJ and Lori were raising hell, a sure sign of his traits. Drove them crazy.

"Please, our kids are all you. It's the only proof I have whenever my grandmother asks if I'm sure I made the right decision in marrying you, and that yes, the kids really are yours." She smiled down at her handy work.

"Well, they do have my good looks." He ran a hand through his hair, but stopped short when he heard Rory snort on the other end. "Hey!" Jess found himself smiling. Suddenly, JJ came back into the room, and he knew it was time to wrap up the call. "Bye, love you." Jessica gagged when she saw her dad, the quiet keep to himself type, send fake smooches through the phone lines.

"Blech!" She pretended to stick her finger down her throat. Jess threw a book at his daughter who dodged it while giggling.

"Don't you have to go back to Yale?" He laughed. Both of them started laughing even harder when JJ fell from her chair. Maybe he didn't have anything to fear.

 **XXX**

JJ had been a good sister and ushered Jess out of the publishing house when Lori had to be picked up from school. She knew how much her sister hated waiting for their father to leave Truncheon after school. Before the car had even fully stopped, Lori and JJ were clambering out onto the ground. They each made a run for the house, and nearly knocked over Tom (the figurine they kept the key underneath).

"Girls!" Jess shouted and steadied the famous literary character. Tom almost fell over once again when Ricky came rushing past his father. "Ricky!" He shouted again, but stopped his near rampage when Rory came up behind him.

Jess turned around and smiled at his wife, who pecked him quickly. "Candy time!" She smiled brightly, and then she too walked inside the house. The brown eyed man shook his head, following his eager wife. She loved Halloween too much for an adult.

Sadly, so did their daughters. Nearly two hours had passed since they had scrambled inside, and the girls had yet to be seen. Ricky had come back downstairs to watch TV after changing into his incredibly warm Chewy costume. When Jess saw him, he wondered how they had gone eighteen years without a _Star Wars_ theme. He himself was dressed as a police officer, mostly for the irony. His jaw dropped when Rory stepped into the living room dressed as Scarlett O'Hara.

"Oh my, Rhett." She said in a breathy southern accent. The brunette took a step towards her husband, and started rearranging his costume to look perfect. "My, my. Officer, you do look dashin' tonight." She continued with the charade, making Ricky roll his eyes and pretend to throw up. "Hush now, Ricky. I don't need to call for your mammy do I?" The accent was killing Jess. She sounded so good.

They were still joking around in character when finally, the girls immerged. Rory immediately doubled over in laughter, completely breaking her Southern Belle attitude. JJ walked down the stairs, her hair pulled up into a backwards baseball cap, eye liner or mascara used to make fake scruff, an apron around her waist covering the bottom of her flannel T-shirt, a coffee pot in one hand, and a pen and pad of paper in the other. Lori came down seconds after her, and Rory was sent into another fit of giggles while Jess scowled playfully.

Lori had greased her hair back to the best of her ability, and had thrown on an old T-shirt that her dad never wore anymore. She was decked out in a pair of dark wash jeans and leather jacket. She had placed a book in her back pocket, and she ran her hand through her hair dramatically. Ricky had finally realized what was going on, and he too started laughing uncontrollably.

"So not funny." Jess grumbled, heading out the door. The rest of his family was still laughing; the girls no longer able to control the giggles bubbling out of them. They walked around until they got to Luke's to first start trick-or-treating. They stepped in, and Luke stopped all he was working on to gape at the girls' costumes.

"Oh my gosh…" Lorelai came up behind her husband who was unable to form any coherent words. "I am so proud!" She gushed and walked over to her granddaughters. They all giggled together while Luke and Jess scowled at them.

"Let's go get the candy, that I totally don't agree with since it rots your teeth." JJ joked at her grandfather. He finally did smile a bit, and couldn't contain his own laughter.

"Ugh, stupid town events." Lori pulled out the book from her back pocket, and started out the door pretending to read as she shot her father a look. He finally cracked a smile at her smirk, and eventually the entire family was in good spirits. Pun intended.

Eventually, the town times for trick-or-treating ended. JJ and Lori had been the talk of the town, going around and acting like the men in their lives, and saying things that would totally be said by them. Miss Patty had forced the girls to stand next to their father and grandfather for a picture that was no doubt going on some type of billboard or other.

"Ooh! _Hocus Pocus_ time!" JJ ran inside to go change out of her slightly uncomfortable clothes. Lori also followed, and Rory had to heard Ricky upstairs to make sure he actually got ready for bed. They all met back downstairs to count candy and watch the movie. Yet another tradition for the Mariano Halloween was watching _Hocus Pocus_ after trick-or-treating.

"A virgin lit the candle!" Lori shouted with the movie. She was sprawled on the floor with her brother and sister as they traded and sorted candy. JJ started laughing loudly, probably more fake than real, and Ricky looked at them confusedly.

"What's a virgin?" He looked up to his parents. They shared a nervous look, and almost said something normal and parent like when JJ butt in.

"Someone who hasn't had sex." She pointed at him, and was close to being scolded for being so blunt. "Be a virgin forever." She said before turning back to her candy. Jess rolled his eyes, and Rory cuddled closer to him after taking another piece of candy.

"Classy, J-Baby. Classy." Jess mumbled under his breath. Rory slapped his chest playfully before returning her attention to the movie. "Great movie." He chuckled when Sarah Jessica Parker said something completely ditzy and border line inappropriate. Well, more like completely inappropriate, but it flew over Ricky's head.

The last lines of the movie were as cheesy as ever, and Ricky was passed out from a sugar coma on the floor. JJ and Lori were also sprawled out, but their eyes were still opened enough to indicate their being awake. Jess stooped down to pick up Ricky, and Rory kissed her son's forehead before walking up the stairs. The girls trudged behind them, pulling their large candy bags behind them. They barely made it to their rooms.

They crashed before even saying goodnight to their parents. Rory still stepped in, and bid her goodnights to the sleeping teenagers. Jess hung back, but in the end he too kissed their heads before heading back to the room he shared with his wife. She had already turned off the light, and was doing last minute checks on her phone.

"Don't you think they're getting too old for this?" He questioned, watching her eyes flick over all the Halloween Facebook posts. She smiled brightly at the pictures of them, and Jess leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Never." She whispered while turning off her phone. He noticed the new home screen background, and couldn't help laughing.

"Love you, Ror."

"Love you, Dodger."


End file.
